


Fire Born

by WorldBehind



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Bond, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldBehind/pseuds/WorldBehind
Summary: Sometimes the things that seem like endings are actually the beginning of something truly amazing. MacKenzie has just watched the world crumble before her eyes and now she's forced to start a new life in New Orleans. There she just might get to realize how truly special she is in a world where Original vampires rule the town.(There is no romance while Mackenzie is underage so don't worry about that.)
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Who You Are

**All around me there is fire. It licks at my skin but doesn't burn me, almost as if it is just dancing on the surface of it. The sight is mesmerizing yet terrifying all at once. I am standing in the middle of a barren wasteland on a rundown old town. The place is in ruins with oxidation long having stripped the buildings of any of its structural integrity. It is pitch black except for the flames that hug my body almost like the caress of a lover.**

**I seem fixated on the flames that illuminate everything glowing intensely, marveling at how I should be dying, lying in the floor writhing in pain. Instead, I'm as calm as ever. I'm wearing nothing but a closed long black coat, my feet bare and hair down. The wind playing with my red locks making them blow about gracefully as if mimicking the fire that consumes me.**

**I feel an imposing presence walk up behind me. Strong masculine arms wrap around my waist and the aura of danger and power is rolling off of him in waves and yet I am unafraid. I gasp as he touches me yet keeps from burning.**

**Bewildered I whirl around to face him and yet when I do, there is nothing. No one. Just a pair of captivating, mischievous, electric blue eyes disappearing my sight, almost as if he is taunting me, playing with me. Knowing those eyes will not leave my mind until I find him.**

_"GOOOOOD MORNIN' Louisiana! The temperature today will be in the mid to high..."_

Smack! Feeling agitated and annoyed, I shut my alarm up by smashing my hand down on it. Every night it's the same dream. The same feelings. The same pair of hauntingly beautiful eyes that hold thinly veiled deviousness. It shouldn't bother me as much as it does but it always leaves me feeling anxious every time I wake up.

"Get up Kenz! The wonderful world of high school awaits you" I groan at my mom and her playfully sarcastic remark. "I'm up, I'm up. Keep your granny panties on woman" I retort with my annoyance on full display.

"Oh honey, I would never be caught dead with those on. You never know when someone might wanna take em off" she winks and I make a disgusted face "ugh mom, seriously? Too much information!". Walking into my bathroom I close the door but it does nothing to muffle her amused laughter. I smile through my morning routine, happy that I have the best mom ever.

Leaving my naturally red hair down and adding eyeliner to frame my green eyes, I slip on black flat boots, dark wash skinny jeans, a band tee and grab a jacket. Slipping some bracelets and a silver necklace with a pendant on it, I get my messenger bag full of books along with my phone and keys. Just like that, I'm down and out the door knowing mom left for work during my shower.

Since I'm very close to making myself late I jump into my old Jeep and speed off. The road to school is so familiar that I find myself driving there unconsciously, going through the motions without having to put much thought behind them. Arriving in the school parking lot, I see most everyone has made their way into the building, only a few people still hanging around the front steps. Gathering my things I run out of my car locking it.

When I make my way up the steps something off to the side, shrouded in darkness from the small patch of woods that begins just at the outskirts of the main building, catches my eye. Stopping in my tracks I snap my head in that direction. I get a glimpse of a black clad figure and a shocking blue that penetrates through the shadows.

I blink to clear my eyes but when I rapidly open them again there is nothing. I am officially going certifiably insane. God, what is wrong with me? I really need to either start sleeping better or going out more cause this is ridiculous.

_Rrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg!_

The shrill sound of the bell snaps me out of my thoughts. All memory of my musings just a second before is erased, or at least, put aside as I barrel through the halls attempting to avoid a speech from my homeroom teacher about tardiness and responsibility.

School is so unbearably tedious. I somehow feel dumber after the hours of monotonous lessons and the in-crowds demonstrations of love for me.

It's so childish that it has long ago stopped bothering me. I learned that no matter what, they will always find a way to ridicule you just for the sake of making themselves feel powerful by lowering others.

If I got a tan on my smooth ivory skin, they'd call me a fake. If I died my naturally red hair to a more conventional color, they'd find some way to insult it.

If I wore contacts to darken or change my bright green eyes, they'd say they were right in thinking not even I could stand to look at my "freaky cat eyes" as they affectionately deemed them.

The trick is to just accept yourself and then what people think won't matter. Fortunately, God gifted me with the best friend in the world. Unfortunately, she managed to not attend school today. Figures.


	2. One Last Time

I'm more than aware of the fact that I should be getting my homework done, or attempting to at the very least. Instead, it’s all tucked safe and untouched in my messenger bag where I shoved it earlier. I'm too comfortable though, sprawled out over the handwoven teal hammock hanging like a permanent feature in our back yard.

The breeze is amazing carrying the smell of an impending rainstorm. Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply bottling up the smell and storing it away in the recesses of my mind. The moment is so singularly tranquil that I audibly groan when the sound of my phone shatters the atmosphere, breaking me out of my zen-like state.

Blindly reaching for it from its place on the floor I peer at the screen to see the caller id flashing 'big momma'. I swiftly slide my finger across the screen to answer. "Hey big momma, was starting to wonder why you weren't home yet".

"I'm sorry sug, I got held up. I just wanted to make sure you got home without causing any trouble".

"I'd like you to know that I've been nothing short of delightful".

Her soft airy laugh floats through the phone "I don't doubt it. I actually wanted to see if you would be fine on your own for a bit longer".

"Yeah, sure. The boss being an ass, making you work late?".

A suspicious silence settles in that instantly piques my curiosity "...no...not exactly".

"Mhm you are a terrible liar Evelyn Stewart, its a guy isn't it?" Another silence except this one is a confirmation. "Holy crap, you've been holding out on me. Is it that silver fox I met at the company picnic? He was totally into you".

"No, no. It’s just a colleague who asked me out to get a bite to eat after work. That is all Kenz".

"Sure, and what is hottie Mc Colleague's name?"

"It is Mark. Anyways, are you ok to make yourself something? I can always cancel. It is probably for the best".

"Nuh uh, not happening. Go out and have some fun, I’ll order some pizza and ask Carly to come over. I'll be fine, and mom?"

"Yes Kenz?"

"I'm really glad you're dating again".

"Thank you baby girl, I won't be too late" with a quick goodbye we end the call and the smile on my face doesn't seem to wanna go away anytime soon.

It is then that I realize, I haven't actually heard from Carly all day and send her a text asking her to come over. Weirdly enough she replies before I even have a chance to set my phone down. All it says is ‘be right there’ which means I have to reluctantly get up.

By the time I'm done ordering there's a key sliding into the doors lock, the familiar sound of metal against metal followed by a click. The door swings open revealing a short lean figure with a strawberry blonde pixie cut and delicate features, very much reminiscent of a fairy swathed in pastel clothing.

The door is slammed shut and I envelop Carly in a hug "Dude I've missed you, school was the worst without you" I pull away to find a strange look hidden in her doughy honey colored eyes. Immediately steering us into the warm living room bathed in hues of pale yellows and turquoise like chic art deco meets thrift store.

The well-loved couch molds as we sit almost like an invitation to stay and relax. I wait patiently for Carly to speak up, her delicate voice soon filling my ears successfully grabbing my attention. "Pop got a promotion at work yesterday" I can't help but look at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity "that's good, isn't it?"

"Not when it means moving to Nashville tomorrow morning. We’re flying out with some luggage, the company is paying the movers to pack everything up and get it to us asap. Daddy is over the moon but... I just...I don't think I have a childhood memory that doesn't involve you Mac" Carly's voice is thick with emotion and I can't help but feel crestfallen. I never imagined us apart, shes the Lucy to my Ethel.

At that moment there's only one right move. Reaching over I wrap my slim arms around her and pour every ounce of emotion possible into the hug. Silent tears fall onto my shoulder dampening my shirt and the sound of thunder fills the air in the distance. "It'll be alright, we can always dredge up one of our classic plans. Haven't used it since we were six but I've gotten considerably smarter.......well moderately".

I feel her pull away and relief floods my body as a small smile plays upon her rosy lips, a distant look as if replaying the old memory "it would've worked last time if you'd been better at sneaking me food".

"Hey, in my defense, I couldn't even reach the counter. Asking my mom seemed like the best choice".

"You think I can still fit in your closet?" It's impossible to keep from giggling and the sound seems to bring the room alive along with the light in Carly's eyes.

"Well I've seen eleven year olds bigger than you so its safe to say that it is totally possible" she nudges me playfully but the smile is now a full blown grin. "Look, we’ll worry about that later. For now, lets go have a John Hughes marathon and stuff our faces".

"Works for me".

I was just about to press play ready to fall in love with ducky all over again when the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of heaven in a box. Paying the delivery person I half shuffle half jog to the couch falling unceremoniously onto it, setting the pizza down on the center table. Cheesy triangle of goodness in hand we dive into eighties gold.

"Where is your mom anyway?"

"Date"

"Seriously? Get it Ms. Stewart!" she does a little dance in her seat ending with us laughing leaning on each other. "You're making me miss the movie, that's positively blasphemous you doofus" taking a page out of my repertoire she sticks her tongue out at me.

Somewhere between a sixteenth birthday and a Saturday detention, we fell into a pizza coma. Unfortunately, it's interrupted by Carly's phone. After a quick conversation she hangs up and the despair is back, rolling off of her in waves.

"That was my mom. They moved our flight to a red-eye, I've gotta go or we'll miss it" all I can do is nod and walk her to the door. Outside, the skies have opened up and the rain pours out as far as the eye can see. Reaching for my favorite umbrella, I hand it to the best friend I've ever had and she shakes her head.

"I can't, I won't have time to return it. I'll just run to my car".

I hug her small frame fiercely "you'll have to return it eventually Carly bear". I feel her nod against my shoulder and pull away, opening up the umbrella stepping out into the torrential downpour mimicking my inner turmoil.

Once she's standing by her car, the door unlocked, her hand hovering over the handle. I see her turn, shaping her fingers into an open heart. She kisses it and I do the same. Not a minute later I'm staring out into the direction she drove off to, feeling as if that was the last I'll ever see of my soul sister.

It was beautiful and clear though, I love her and she loves me. No matter what, that won't change because our friendship is real. It's not until I gingerly close the doors and let the sadness set in that I realize mom is standing there quietly. She must have arrived while we were sleeping. I could not be more relieved as I rush into her arms in a hug and she strokes my hair. I automatically transport back to my six year old self.


	3. Air Supply

Getting up this morning is worse than the previous one. I do it on my own without a wake-up call from mommy dearest but, knowing I'll have to brave school without Carly just puts a damper on my day. The half-conscious state the dream puts me in didn't help either, in fact, it feels more like I dozed off for five minutes.

Quickly getting dressed into distressed jeans and grey flannel, I follow the smell of sweet yumminess to find momma finishing up a stack of homemade chocolate chip pancakes. "That smells sooooo good!"

"Mornin baby, just thought a special breakfast was needed. Go on get some before you're late". "Don't mind if I do" I kiss her cheek on my way to grab a plate. Pouring syrup I look up at my mom, hair up in a simple chignon, and remember her date "So, how'd it go with Marky Mark?" the ghost of a smile forms and I can't help but shove down my melancholy.

I had wanted this for her, she needs someone who will be good to her. "I was expecting it to be difficult, it's been so long since I went on a date but Mark was great. Very funny and intelligent, I had a surprisingly good time".

"That's great ma, I hate to say I told you so but...."

"Yeah, yeah" she waves me off with fake exasperation in her tone making me smile, brightening up my day. "Well, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late again" with a kiss on the cheek I scoop up my bag and head out in a rush like usual.

Pulling up to my house after the end of the school day, I cut the engine and hop out of the car. I run up the porch steps of our two-story southern style home.

The lawn is beautifully manicured with a flower garden that my mother slaves over every chance she gets. The paint is an immaculate white with blue shutters and a sturdy glossed wood door.

I throw myself into a chair on the little porch sitting area consisting of two wicker rocking chairs and a matching couch. A small table in the middle matches the color of the window shutters, plants adorning the space making it feel relaxed and comfy.

There, I quietly wait for my mom to get home, lazily rocking myself and humming under my breath. I'm nearly asleep when I hear an engine cut off and the opening and closing of a door followed by the distinct "beep, beep" of my mother's car being locked. I feel her come up to me before I even see her and finally decide to open my eyes.

"Hey, momma".

She smiles brightly, her green eyes full of joy, as usual, going along with her generally cheery personality. Her auburn hair shining in the sunlight. She looks well dressed in her work attire which today consists of a beige pencil skirt, red silky top, and heels.

"Hey baby girl" she greets back pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Why don't we both change and then we'll get going?"

"Is that to mean you do not like my current garb?" I say jokingly serious while pointing at myself. Momma just shakes her head and laughs, unlocking the door and walking in

"Cute, now go change Kenz" I let the smile slip onto my face at the sound of the nickname that only mom uses.

"Yes ma'am, right away" passing her up the stairs to get to my room I give a mock salute and flash a bright smile, hearing her laugh as I close my door and head to the closet.

Immediately picking out an outfit, I look forward to this day every week. It's our tradition, it is only mom and me so we've made our own traditions. Every Friday we drive to New Orleans to this small karaoke place.

Living in Louisiana my whole life has always been amazing. I love everything about it, the people, the atmosphere. We live in a small town and I'm a southern girl at heart, despite what my appearance may say.

I slip on a pair of white and blue floral cut off denim shorts, a white tank top with a denim collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves to my elbows then tuck it in. Finally, I pull on my leather biker boots.

As an afterthought, I throw my hair up into a messy bun, add bracelets, a necklace with an owl pendant on it. Originally I wasn't gonna wear any makeup but I slick on a coat of mascara.

Done in less than ten minutes I grab my phone and keys. Taking two steps at a time I get downstairs and soon am joined by my mom who gives me the once over.

"Not exactly my taste but not bad". I immaturely stick my tongue out at her and she waves me off with a light laugh then links her arm with mine and just like that we're off.

"I'm so excited, what are you gonna sing? Lemme guess something old and depressing"

"They are not old and depressing sweetheart, they are classic and romantic".

I look at her with a raised eyebrow "Ma last time you sang a medley of Air Supply songs. You know me, I'm all up for the classics and romantic songs...well, mostly I'm all for the classics. But, really? Air supply?"

"What's so wrong with Air Supply?" she questions looking genuinely confused.

"well let's see if I remember your final song, oh yeah! I think it went a little like this-"

Finishing up my dramatic rendition of all out of love by Air Supply, I make a gun with my hand and pretend to shoot myself, slumping down on the seat and letting my tongue fall out of my mouth.

Everything is quiet so I open one closed eye to peek at my mom. When I do, it sends her into fits of laughter. Soon, I'm sitting up joining her.

"Ok sweetie, I get the point. No more depressing songs".

Halfway there already, I turn on the radio scanning through the station until a song comes on that both my mom and I love. Turning it up as the guitar intro begins I'm already shaking my head to it, dancing around in my seat.

We rock out to the instrumental ending, laughing at the final sound of the cymbal. It was moments like these with my mom that I cherished. We always had fun together but she was strict when necessary. Most of all, we love each other and have the gift of an easy, fun, meaningful mother-daughter relationship. It was such a simple moment goofing off in the car together but it was special.

I can count it as one of the best moments I've had with my momma, one of many. But as fun as it was, we should have been paying attention. We should have been looking closely and been focused. But, we weren't. It was too fast to comprehend.

A second before I was sharing a laugh with my mother, the next I'm watching her eyes widen in horror as our car is hit head-on with full force. I reach out to grab her hand and she does the same.

We hold on to each other as the car is flipped then hit from the opposite side. I distantly register the sound of our terrified screams over the screeching tires and crunching metal.

Tears cascade from my eyes, not for myself but for the fear of losing my mother. "Momma!" I scream out for her.

"I'm here baby!" her voice sounds pained and her grip is loosening. Her fingers slip through mine, I try to grab her hand again blindly. Desperately needing to cling to her to assure myself she's safe.

"MOMMA!" Her lack of response is the last thing to sink in before we're hit again and my world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that...a wild cliffhanger appears. Please don't hate me (ノдヽ)


	4. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short transition chapter

It feels as if I am floating in limbo. There is nothing, just endless space, a vast void. I try to remember something, anything. Somehow, I have no memory as if the past and future do not exist.

I feel numb and lost wanting to find a way out, away from this endless abyss of darkness. I run and run, coming upon a door. The door itself blends into the surrounding blankness but through the edges, the light from the other side seeps through.

Seeing no other option, I desperately start to hurl my body against the door in hopes of busting my way through to the other side, anxious for the answers and light that I may find behind it.

**Slam!** _A flash of something, a memory flickers before my eyes stopping me in my tracks. My breath catches in my throat. Regaining my senses I try again._

**Slam!** _"Get up Kenz! The wonderful world of high school awaits you" I groan at my mom and her playfully sarcastic remark._

**Slam!** _"Oh my god mom, this car is amazing". "You deserve it Kenz, happy sixteenth birthday. I love you"._

**Slam!** _"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy like the other kids, was I not good enough?" A small version of me with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother stroking her hair lovingly. "You're more than good enough baby girl"._

**Slam!** _"You know ma you really should start dating. Soon you'll be old and saggy, then what?" "Ha-ha very funny, now I'm getting dating advice from my twelve year old. And for the record, I'd like you to know I'm far from being old and saggy" she sticks her tongue out and bites into a celery stick making the preteen laugh._

**Slam!** _I get a glimpse of myself, standing in the middle of a deserted town, followed with an image of eerie blue eyes._

**Slam!** _"Cute, now go change Kenz" I let the smile slip onto my face at the sound of the nickname that only she uses._

**Slam!** _"I'm so excited, what are you gonna sing? Lemme guess something old and depressing". "They are not old and depressing sweetheart, they are classic and romantic" I look at her with a raised eyebrow..._

**Slam!** _"I believe in a thing called love! Oh!"_

**Slam!** _With that last blow, the door swings wide flooding my mind with thoughts and memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, I was going to wait to upload but I'm bored and stuck at home so expect another chapter or two to go up tonight. Hang in there, things will get bad but we will get through it and it leads us to our favorite vampires.


	5. Say Something

My body reacts on its own bolting me upright as I remember everything. My mother, the plans, and the accident, my eyes wide with a wild look in them. Worry and fear course through my veins but, get set aside for a second as the full force of my pain bears down upon me.

I bite my tongue from screaming out. Gritting my teeth I start yanking out all the wires and the IV attached to me. Pushing through the pain, my only thought is getting to my momma. I need to see her, to know she's ok. She's all I have. Swinging my legs over the edge I brace myself against the bed.

My breathing is heavy and labored from the strain of moving around before my body is fully healed. I haven't even bothered to check my injuries; there will be time for that later. Supporting myself on the walls I reach the door. Yanking it open I peer out to make sure the coast is clear then step out.

I look around aimlessly as if her room number will magically appear to me. My steps get weaker by the second, my body growing heavy. I've been at this for at least half an hour but keep having to avoid being seen.

"There she is!" I look back to see a nurse pointing at me, informing a fellow nurse. They were all apparently searching for me. Going into panic mode, I start shakily running away from them.

That's when I see her, my momma.

It's only a glimpse but I can recognize her hair anywhere. With newfound strength, I push myself forward. I feel triumphant as I extend my hand to pull the glass door open. Just when my fingertips touch the cool metal of the handle I'm abruptly yanked backward by a pair of strong hands.

My whole being is enveloped by overwhelming sadness and anger "No! I need to see her" I yell indignantly squirming in the male nurses hold. "I'm sorry miss, but you are harming yourself and worsening your injuries. We need to get you back to bed" his voice holds a twinge of regret but I don't care, I barely listen.

I stop fighting seemingly calm now so he loosens his hold and I use that opportunity to swing my fist forward then sharply back, landing a hard blow to his crotch. He lets go and doubles over in pain, I might feel guilty under different circumstances.

Not sparing a second I run, yank the door open and go inside. Tears pool in my eyes as I stand beside her bed gazing down at her.

She looks broken.

Her skin is deathly pale. Bruises, cuts, and lacerations litter almost her entire body but are hidden under white bandages that take up most of her visible skin. There are wires attached to her and a breathing tube in her mouth going down her throat. My left hand moves of its own accord to my mouth.

"Mackenzie Stewart? I am the physician treating your mother" I turn my head and see a serious looking older man in his fifties. His face only slightly wrinkled with salt and pepper hair, professional clothing on his slightly short and out of shape frame, topped off by a pristine white coat.

His employee ID hangs off the front pocket of his white coat and reads 'Ph.D.' I shake the extended hand he is offering. I look him straight in the eyes, my green eyes meeting his dark brown ones.

"Don't sugar coat it for me; my momma is the only family I have. What is wrong with her?" I'm so scared to know, I sit down to ease the pain a bit and keep myself from collapsing on the floor.

"I'm very sorry but apart from the multiple injuries that were inflicted, the worst was the brain injury she sustained upon impact".

For a moment I am paralyzed. She's not supposed to be so badly hurt. She was supposed to make fun of me for sending the hospital into a frenzy and tease me for my dramatic antics. Then, I would childishly stick my tongue out at her.

We'd laugh and momma would kiss my cheek. I'd let her rest while letting myself be dragged to my room, willingly this time. We'd be here a few days then go home and continue our lives as usual. Getting to see her beautiful face each day. Basking in the glow of her radiant smiles and witty banter. None of this should be happening, but it is, and I wish I could make it all better.

"How bad is it? Can she pull through this?" His stern face momentarily gives his emotions away. Half a second later, he schools his features into a blank slate once again but the damage is done. I saw it, and the look alone revealed my worst nightmare. His next words will most likely shatter my entire world.

"When a patient who has had such a serious head injury inflicted as is the case with your mom, they are first seen by a medical practitioner, it is standard practice to apply the Glasgow Coma Scale. It is universally recognized as a reliable, and infallible, indicator of brain activity levels.

The practitioner applying the Glasgow Coma Scale will test the patients' eye activity, verbal responses, and motor responses; and based on these results apply a score. The higher the GCS score is, the less serious the injury is.

Once the score has been recorded the severity of the brain injury will be classified as being Mild, Moderate, or Severe. Mild severity includes temporary impairment, such as would be inflicted by a mild concussion or just being dazed. The severe end of the scale includes coma, which is your mothers' current condition. There are levels of coma, which depend on the severity of the brain damage. In severe cases such as now, the patient is totally unresponsive to physical or auditory stimulation. Essentially, she is brain dead".

"Just like that? You so easily jump to that conclusion" My voice sounds angry and borderline hysterical. I can't accept it. There has to be some hope.

"I understand this is difficult, but I would not be telling you this if we had not already done the necessary process and tests to determine her condition. Brain death is diagnosed according to the protocols laid out in the Uniform Determination of Death Act. Before a physician can declare a patient brain dead, certain criteria need to be identified and met. Your mother has no brain stem activity. As we speak, her organs have started to shut down. Soon the only thing keeping her alive, in a sense, will be the Life Support."

I do not listen to anything else he has to say. Instead, I sit there wishing to be back in the haze of ignorance I experienced in that state of nothingness I was trapped in prior to waking. I bitterly snicker; I was right about his words shattering my world as I knew it.

Taking momma's hand in mine I rub it gently, sad tears pooling in my eyes begging to be released. I knew soon I would have to make a hard life changing decision. But for now, I will pretend to be blissfully ignorant and just let myself be the scared little girl who doesn't want to lose her momma. I start gently humming, singing softly under my breath and finally release my tears from their prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥_╥)


	6. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the couple of kudos and comments I've gotten so far. Every single one means a lot to me. Buckle in for the emotions. Things will get better soon, I promise.

Without realizing it I soon fall asleep, my head resting on my mom's arm. Regardless, it becomes clear when I find myself opening my eyes. For a brief second, I'm disoriented. The memory of everything that's happened still out of grasp due to my dream-induced haze.

Before I have the chance to bask in the glow of blissful ignorance, my vision clears to the sight of the medical equipment surrounding us. The sound of said equipment soon follows. Determined to stay strong, I don't let the sight of my mother lying there looking hurt and helpless reduce me to a blubbering mess.

With no one here to disturb me, the quiet gives way to my thoughts. A part of me feels like I should run away from this pain that threatens to shatter me into thousands of tiny unfixable pieces.

Losing her, being forced to face the fact that she is technically already gone, having to make the choice to let her rest in peace off of life support. All of that is so daunting, it would be like losing all the light in my life. Not all the tears in the world could change that or make it all better.

Gently I run my fingers through my momma's silky tresses. The woman that brought me into existence, who made me feel loved and special and was there for me whenever or wherever I needed her no matter what, now needs me.

I barely register a nurse coming in to check on her then leave. What I did notice, was a print out she silently left at the small table beside me.

Turning slightly, I pick it up and look it over, on the top in light blue letters it read Understanding Brain Death By Paul A. Byrne, M.D. Hesitantly, I read over the information. The more into the explanations and clarifications I get, the more interesting it becomes, my brain going into hyper-drive.

Despite having talked to the doctor and seen multiple nurses, none had bothered taking the time to really help me understand things as if I should have already obviously been highly informed on this sort of thing.

"I see you are reading up on the subject" the doctors' unexpected voice startles me into looking up at him in surprise. Nodding slightly to his statement is apparently some form of invitation because he pulls up a chair in front of me and sits, observing me while I read.

"So, my mother, she's brain dead but there is a chance that if she's taken off life support she will continue to live on, at least for a bit?" I ask tentatively, lifting my gaze from the information. "Yes, there is, the rest of her body including the heart might take from a few minutes to a few days to shut down after life support is terminated. Although, it is recommended that if her organs are going to be donated that it be done while on life support."

"What if I don't want that for her?"

"Your mother listed herself as an organ donor, although you are her medical proxy, that document is legal and was authorized by her when she was completely capable of making objective medical decisions".

My eyes begin to glaze over forcing me to take a second to compose myself. "Why are you all so sure I should let her go?"

For the first time, there is real discernible emotion in his eyes as his voice softens sympathetically "I am sorry, but in the medical field, the ethical consensus is that if a person is completely undeniably brain dead, then the person themselves is dead. The reason being that their entire brain is destroyed, there is an absence of spontaneous breathing and shortly after, there is an expected cessation of heartbeat"

"But I just can't, she's all I have. What if this is what she wants? she loved life. What if this helps her cling to it?!" I can't stop myself, the dam bursts open and I cover my mouth to stifle the sobs that wrack my body.

The doctor places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it "That is exactly it. Your mother has no chance of surviving without ventilator assistance, medication, and feeding tubes. She no longer has any quality of life left. If she loved life as much as you say, do you think she would want to continue on like this?" Having had the last word he gets up and promptly exits the room, leaving me with too much to think about.

No matter how many excuses I find, how much I desperately try to focus on other things like the sterile smell that permeates the room or the pastel blue and green that encompasses the space only overshadowed by the blinding white of the walls and floors, I just couldn't. Every time the same conclusion reared its ugly head, the doctor was right about something. As difficult as the realization is, I know that she would hate this.

I can hear her clearly 'Laying around here is ridiculous when I could be doing so much more, how can I be productive like this? I can't. This is so boring it's frustrating! Ugh. come here and watch something with me so we can be invalids together'.

Every time she was sick in bed, it was the same thing. I would always end up sick too because of it but I didn't mind. That was my epiphany moment, if she didn't like it then despite knowing it wouldn't be for long, there is no way she would be happy this way.

Sighing heavily letting a watery smile slip onto my face, I lay beside her on the hospital bed hugging her loosely, trying to avoid disturbing any cables.

"Momma, you've always been the best mom I could possibly imagine. Better than the best actually. I've been so lucky to have the chance to experience the light that you just naturally exude. You were completely unaware in every way of just how uncomparable you are.

The second anything went wrong and the good times seemed so far away, you'd make me smile like never before, tickle me till I'd fall out of bed and just go crazy. we'd go out and randomly break out into dance and laugh so hard we couldn't breathe with tears prickling at the corners of our eyes. You shone like gold in the morning sun, just the thought of you could bring a smile to my face. Even now, when you're seemingly gone you somehow manage to help me find the right path, to think clearly and remember how amazing our lives together were. it's like you steal away the rain, dissolving the storm clouds. I'm not ready to say goodbye but I know it is my turn to not be selfish.

I will do what I know you would have wanted but I will never let you go in my heart. I'm just not capable momma, not yet, not for a long time. I don't know how I'll live without you making me the best I can be. I love you so much".

I cry with my head on her shoulder, like I've done so many times throughout my life, knowing this may be the last time. What felt like days later but was, in reality, a few mere hours, I get up gingerly due to my still weak and battered body and set out to find someone.

I can imagine I'm quite a site with red-rimmed bloodshot eyes, tear streaked face and disheveled hair but at the moment it doesn't matter.

Hours later, as I walk down the hall it doesn't feel as if I'm me, I'm numb, almost as if on autopilot. Absentmindedly, I spot the kind face of the nurse who actually bothered to help me understand everything clearly. When she sees me her features morph into that of concern and comes my way putting an arm around my shoulders.

Looking into her eyes I nod almost imperceptibly but she understands what I mean. it is time. She gives me a reassuring pat on my back and points me back towards my momma's room, going off to presumably find the doctor to get the process started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's been an angst overload but there will be a breather soon. Only one more chapter and then we begin introducing the world of the Originals.


	7. Gone Away

I stand here under the rain as it soaks me to the bone yet I care not. It hides my tears and washes away my sorrow. The black lace overlay baby doll dress doing nothing to ward off the chill as I brave the storm, unmoved, with glazed eyes and a heavy heart while staring down at the fresh dirt covering my mother's final resting place.

For the first time in my life, I truly feel as if I am completely and utterly alone in the world. I have never been one to like finality, to come to terms with the fact that sooner or later everything must end and that what we see is all there is.

The world is not a fantastical place waiting to be discovered. It is pain and heartbreak laced with fleeting moments of happiness in pursuit of that which is deemed the closest thing to magic we have. 

Love.

In a sense, I am starting over as someone new. So much of who I am was wrapped up in the relationship I had with my mother. Now, it's all changed and I must find a new home. 

Reluctantly I turn away and walk out of that cemetery leaving my past buried under six feet of soil and tears. Plopping down into my car I rest my forehead on the steering wheel, hugging it to my chest holding back the tears.

Composing myself as best I can I start up my trusty Jeep and look to my passenger seat where I can see the print out of the address where I'm headed.

it's not until I'm sitting down in my seat that I start to think about the fact that I will be meeting my father for the first time. I wonder how he will react when I arrive out of nowhere and spring this on him.

I wish I had someone else to turn to, anyone else for that matter. But, I don't. He is the only other relative I have that I know of. I was never even aware that mom was still in any sort of contact with him. At least enough that she had his address.

When her lawyer informed me of it and her wishes that I go to him if anything ever happened to her, I was completely taken aback. With no other choice or direction at the moment, all I can do is follow her wishes and seek him out.

Father Kieran O'Connell. Who would have thought that my absentee father was a priest? I have to assume that was a life change way after they were ever together. I guess I will be meeting the man soon enough so there is no need to speculate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We said goodbye and now a new life awaits Kenz. We arrive in New Orleans next chapter and meet some familiar faces!


	8. Sweet Home New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note and enjoy this chapter :)

Driving into New Orleans was so...different. I don't think I've ever been here without my mom. For the first time, I feel out of place amidst the joy and life that emits from the city itself.

It's like a living entity in and of itself and for a second it's all too overwhelming. Before I can chicken out, I park on the street. Steadying my nerves I step out onto the cobbled streets, folder in hand, making my way to St. Anne's Church. Opening the doors is strange, there's a tangible vibe but I'm not sure it's a good one.

Walking in, I take a look around at the massive structure. The sight that met me was unexpected. In the middle of the pews is a rectangular table. The only thing illuminating the room is candlelight. The table's occupants turn to look at me. I merely catch a glimpse of fiery red hair, a young guy with an afro styled into peaks, and who I assume is Father Kieran...my father.

I don't take the time to look at anything else, instead turning awkwardly on my heel to leave. Of course, I would have the unfortunate timing of interrupting some sort of meeting. As I turn I silently gasp and stop dead in my tracks. Right there blocking my path to the outside world is a suited man with an easy smile and kind eyes looking poised and pristine. Where the hell did he come from? Ugh, today is definitely not my day.

"Meeting adjourned" he simply states, amber eyes never leaving mine. I look away as everyone stands and walks around us to exit, feeling their eyes on me. Mr tall dark and handsome moves to the side and signals me to come further into the church with his hand. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson, and who might you be?" He leans against the pew, arms folded, almost examining me.

"I'm MacKenzie Stewart" I answer with feigned confidence although it comes out almost like a question. Mimicking his stance I try to act like this isn't totally creepy and completely not how I expected my day to go.

"Stewart? " I hear a voice ask off to my right and turn my head to see Kieran. Suddenly feeling shy I just nod. "Any relation to Vivian Stewart? " He looks at me with something akin to wonder lacing his features and I nod again. "She's my mother" I hand him the folder I had brought with me containing my birth certificate. "She was my mother" I whisper almost to myself trying to keep my composure, waiting to see what he'll say next.

Elijah is now behind Kieran looking at the folder but doesn't dare comment on it. "Was?" I ignore the pain in his voice knowing it's better to get it over with. "She passed away recently, making you my last living blood relative. I don't want anything from you but technically I need a guardian."

He starts shaking his head "MacKenzie. I'm sorry I can't. ..I'm just. ..I'm sick." His tone sounds apologetic with a hint of desperation and I can't understand why. My mind is clear enough though that I noticed how he didn't for a second question my claim that he's my father. He knew, this whole time. My eyes turn cold and I reach for the folder snatching it away.

"Have you been sick for the past almost 18 years?" He goes to answer but I cut him off. "Look. I meant what I said. Mom left me money and I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Legally, I just need to be in the same city and have the paperwork in order. That's it. No burden. No commitment." He sighs heavily pinching the bridge of his nose and simply nods.

"Guess I'll see you around FATHER." Turning swiftly, I have a total deja vu moment as I'm once again cut off by Elijah. "I think I may have the perfect place for you to reside. Kieran has proven to be a loyal friend to me and in his wake, I believe keeping an eye on you for him is the least I can do."

That charming ghost of a smile is back and I can't help but be wary of it. I hear Kieran call his name almost like a warning that he merely dismisses. "I swear on my life, I will let no harm come to her." The words were spoken to Kieran but his eyes were on me as he offers his arm. Hesitantly, I loop my arm with his.

I'm gonna regret this I already know it. But, my momma always taught me to take chances. I take a look back at my father before the doors to St. Anne's Church close behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! Don't worry, Cami will be introduced. I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to have surgery in two days. I will try to get one more chapter up before that if I can but then I will be away for about a week. If I can write something while at the hospital, I will. But, I just wanted to give a heads up. I will not be dropping this story at all but I'm not sure how my first week post-surgery will be so I'll pick back up after that.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, the first chapter down. I just wanted to remind whoever is actually reading this that this is a slow burn and there will be set up before we can get into the Originals goodness. Any feedback would be appreciated! I have 8 chapters already finished so uploads will come regularly.


End file.
